Such a positioning apparatus is in general conventionally constructed so as to fit a plug projected from a support surface of a reference member (first block) into a circular positioning hole opened on a supported surface of a movable member (second block) (for example, refer to the following Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-27640